


In which Newt has ASMR

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [15]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: ASMR, M/M, Mathematical Affection, angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has <a href="http://www.asmrlab.com/">ASMR</a> and is having a bad day. Hermann knows just what to do. (As requested by <a href="http://parasitebeans.tumblr.com">parasitebeans</a> who is hella fab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Newt has ASMR

[ _♫I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last ki—_ _♪_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUqoHUFo1F4)

"What the hell, man?" Newt demanded when he looked up and saw Hermann holding the loose end of his audio cord. "What's your problem? I turned it down like you asked, did you really have to—"

"The last sixteen songs you've chosen have centered on the themes of lost love or vindictive exes. Given your extensive collection of music, the likelihood of this occurring randomly is minute. How am I meant to interpret this?"

"What? You're not meant to interpret anything." A particularly forceful gouge dislodged a chunk of kaiju tissue which fell to the floor with an unpleasant squelch. Newt glared at it as though it was responsible for the interruption. "It's just music Herms, it helps me blow off steam."

"Is there something we need to talk about?"

Newt set down his scalpel and cocked his hip. "Do you _want_ to talk about something?"

"Er…" Hermann hesitated. Neither of them were fond of sit-down conversations; their shouting matches were usually enough to air any grievances they might have, which could be addressed calmly later if necessary. But to purposefully sit down and _discuss_ feelings… "Not particularly, no."

"Good. Then there's nothing we need to talk about." Newt set back to work with aggressive determination, but Hermann didn't move from his spot. After several minutes of silence, Newt let out a long sigh. "Look Hermann, I've just had a shit day, okay? J-Tech's breathing down my neck about adaptive jaeger modifications and this sample is almost completely unusable because the retrieval team botched the transport, _again_ , because Stacker refuses to sign off on a pass for me go with them so I can tell them how to do their fucking job! So if you could _please_  plug my iPod in again and let me get back to work, that would be just great."

Hermann eyed Newt critically for a moment and then dropped the audio cord. "No, I have a better idea. Sit down."

"No can do man, I've gotta get shit done."

"You're useless like this anyway." Hermann snatched the scalpel from Newt's hand, ignoring (temporarily) the slick feel of kaiju blue on the handle and using the blade to point at the couch. "Sit."

Grudgingly, Newt complied. Hermann dropped the scalpel into an instrument tray, wiping his fingers carefully on the rag draped over the side. Then he returned to his side of the lab and picked up one of the many small chalkboards scattered about the room. After giving it a cursory wipe-down, he settled into his chair and began to write.

Newt sat forward impatiently. "Didn't you want to talk about something? I have work to do, I'm not just going to sit here and watch you wri—"

"Do shut up for two minutes, would you?"

Newt's jaw snapped shut with an audible click as he crossed his arms and glared daggers at the back of Hermann's chalkboard. Hermann, for his part, ignored this petulance and continued jotting down equations with practiced familiarity. Soon, the rhythmic tapping of the chalk wore down Newt's stubborn façade, sending pleasant frissons through his scalp and spine and replacing tension with almost meditative calm.

"So, I don't mean to make this awkward, but the way you do math makes my brain tingle in an entirely non-sexual way." Hermann quirked his lips and continued writing. "And I'm not saying you should stop or anything, but maybe you should be aware what you're doing?"

"I'm triggering your autonomous sensory meridian response," Hermann said quietly, still writing, "in attempt to help you calm down after a stressful day."

"Oh. You know about that?"

"I do."

"… oh." Newt pondered this silently, too relaxed to push for an explanation of how Hermann knew about ASMR or what Newt's personal triggers were. He would ask him later. Probably. "Hey, would you be offended if I fell asleep while you were doing this? Because I kinda think I'm going to."

A soft smile broke across Hermann's features. "I'll try not to take it personally." 

(Fifteen minutes later, Newt was snoring softly on the sofa and Hermann was putting the finishing touches on a rough plot of the first [Taubin heart surface equation](http://slightly-oblivvyous.tumblr.com/post/106471543307/new-headcanon-hermann-sends-one-of-these) he'd written. Knowing Newt would appreciate (and tease him for) the gesture, he left the board leaning against the arm of the couch, and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead with a whispered, "Rest well, love.")


End file.
